My Job Isn't That Bad
by kiaarapun
Summary: It's funny how love strikes whenever and wherever it wants to. It can hit you in a park, in a street, at home, at work even! Something was sure, when it strikes you're never warned. And when it happens you should cheerish that place forever. Maybe your job isn't that bad anymore, right, Jack?


**Author's Note: **Guess who decided to start a Hijack fanfiction? This dork here. So yeah, I was on Skype with my friend Ria and she talked to me about how she'd love to read a fluffy fanfic with Jack working in a kindergarten and well, I decided to write it because it sounded just so sweet and cute and - yeah just super adorable. This means the idea isn't all mine, even if I did write everything and changed some things from her original idea and added some. Anyway! I don't know how long it's going to be, but certainly not too long. So yeahh .. Just enjoy if you can I guess?

**This is a fanfiction, which means I own nothing but the words I use in there. The characters belong to ****_DreamWorks Animation_****. Jack Frost and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III come from two of their movies:****_ Rise of the Guardians_**** and ****_How To Train Your Dragon_****. Copyright to DWA.**

* * *

The screams, the high pitched laughs and voices, the cries and the 'play with me, play with me'. All this was more then enough for the white-haired man to be tired, exhausted after only one hour at his job in the Burgess' kindergarten. Don't get me wrong, he loved children a lot, seeing them having fun and take care of them was a real pleasure but we all know how annoying they can be sometimes. Of course soon they would calm down, sit at a table with some work he gave them or something to play with and they most likely will stop being so noisy. Christmas was coming soon so they spent most of their time in school drawing, painting and sometimes reading some stories about a certain chubby man who only wears red and white clothes and has a long white beard. Santa.

Jack loved christmas, it was a period of the year he enjoyed fully, even at job. Everything in the air seemed funnier. After all it was such a great celebration, filled with happiness, wonder and love. Oh right, love. Sitting on a chair next to one 4 years old brunette the man sighed, thoughts running through his mind about with who he would spend the holidays with. He had no one actually. Of course he could, and certainly would, spend a bit of it with his family. His mother and sister wouldn't ever let him escape to their traditional songs and games anyway. But he was 22 years old, turning 23 in a few days, and he still was single. Never did he thought it would be such a big deal for him to spend the holidays alone, but it actually was starting to annoy him and he was already bored about it.

Oh of course he already saw some men that caught his attention, one in particular to be honest, but he didn't really have time to worry about it until now. Let's talk about that one particular man shall we. Jack didn't know much about him. He knew his name, Hiccup Haddock, he also knew he was a single dad for he had his daughter in his class. The man had brown hair, long enough to cover his ears with some strands of it always hidding part of his green eyes. He was rather small, at least smaller than Jack, but it only made him cuter. And freckles, so many freckles all over his face – you don't know how much he wanted to know how far they went.

A smirk made its way through a pale face as he continued to watch over the children, making sure none of them was making any trouble or trying to hit one of their friends – that happened a lot. Thankfully nothing of that was happening. Most of them were around a table, colouring some random Santa Claus drawing Jack had impress a couple of days ago. His attention was quickly gone as a certain freckled man was back in his mind.

Usually he would talk to Hiccup everyday when school was over. It was just talking at first, chilling a bit but nothing much. Until it became flirt. And not only flirt coming from Jack, no no the other man was flirting as well. Of course it never went further than just flirting, for the didn't have much time. After all, Ellie was a child perfectly normal and when school was over she usually didn't really want to stay here enough time for them to make out or something. She didn't want to see it, neither. Oh right, Ellie is Hiccup's daughter.

Talking about her she was pulling at his sleve gently, pointing to another kid and tears falling down her puffy, red face. She had his father's face, with freckles everywhere and big green eyes, only her hair wasn't exactly the same. It was brown but much more clear than her dad's, some of it even turned a bit blonde at the end. Snapping himself out of his thoughts he quickly stood before knelting to be at her level. "Hey hey sweetheart, what's the matter?" With his thumb he wiped the tears away and gave her a kind smile.

It's only after a few sniffs and snorts that Ellie eventually stopped crying and decided to explain what the problem was. And what a problem it was! Apparently John, a little demon in the classroom, took a a bunch of spines from the Christmas tree they all decorated together a couple of weeks ago and put them all inside of her shirt. It was a real tree, Jack could only imagine how horrible it must feel against bare skin.

Quickly the man took a tissue out of his pocket and gently brought it to the little girl's nose, making her blow in it. She kept the tissue, even though she thought it was gross to have it in his hand, when Jack stood up again and went straight to the little demon. Only by his expression you could tell this wasn't going to be an enjoying time for the small blonde looking up at him with scared little bright blue eyes. Hey come on, he wasn't even that scary! But let's be honest the girl was his favorite child in the classroom and you can already understand why so he wouldn't let this just slip away like if it was no big deal. It was big deal, alright!

Sure she was a sweetheart, really smart and adorable but it's true that the fact she was Hiccup's daughter helped a lot. "John you can't just pour spines into a girl's shirt! Nor a boy's shirt, anyway." Frowning his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes he stared at the rebel, waiting for his reply but nothing came. The way the younger was looking at Ellie was weird though, it was filled with concern, guilt – he really looked sorry. But there was something else, and when the teacher understood it he brusted into laughing for a moment, catching everyone's attention. That dork was in love with the little girl. How cute was that? How stupid too, though.

Of course Jack had already done that kind of stuff you know. When he was a kid, just like John, he would go and be so mean to every girl he liked. That was weird, but it's basically like this that he showed his love, just like most of the children anyway. "That's not the good way, kiddo." Chuckling he ruffled blonde hair and shook his head,"You're making it aaaall bad."

He didn't have any time to give him any advice for the pee time came, yays. With a sigh – trust me he liked his job – Jack went right in front of the class' door before calling out for everyone to come in front of him and line up. Took them a while, like always but eventually they made their way to the bathroom.

And that's basically how his job worked! He had to listen to screams, cries and all kind of noises as he tried as much as he could to teach them anything while anxiously waiting for the toilet time. Yes really he didn't like this moment, all the kids were so excited – and gave no shits to whatever the teacher was saying. And you don't even imagine how many time they got to go pee!

At 11:30 it was time for everyone to go eat. Well, at least they would all eat once all the children who ate at home were gone. Ellie was one of them, and I don't know who was the more excited between her and Jack, to be honest.

With all the thoughts he had had about her father he just couldn't stay still. He wanted to see him, to talk, to flirt and maybe ask him out. Okay maybe not that far, the teacher wasn't brave enough for that. The only problem was that more he thought about Christmas more he wanted to spend it with the dorky brown-haired man he had a big crush on. Maybe more than a crush. And as time passed by he tried to form clever sentences, he tried to chose the good words to ask Hiccup later. Unfortunatly words and Jack weren't really good friends so it was rather difficult for him, even more when he didn't have that much of time.

Or not any time left, actually, since Hiccup entered the kindergarten's doors. Most of his hair was covered with pure white snowflakes, falling from brown strands to the ground and sometimes to his red-ish cheeks from the cold. Quickly two hands tried to bring his coat collar up a bit so the black fur on it would brush an adorable red nose – well he wouldn't call it adorable himself – in hopes it would warm Hiccup up faster. However for Jack the most beautiful thing was the kind smile he gave to his daughter when she ran to hug the much taller man than her once she spotted him at the door. Boy did he wish this smile was meant for him.

The first smile sure wasn't for him but then .. Then another smile appeared on the freckled man's face, and this time it was clearing adressed to the teacher. Smirking he made his way through the classroom, ruffling some random kid's hair as he did so, until he reached the door. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see a Snowman today."

Apparently the other didn't understand, for he looked around them, a blanck expression in the face before his green eyes settled again on Jack with a brow raised. "What do you-" Only when he noticed a snowflake on the tip of his nose that he finally understood. He laughed, brushing it away with his index finger before running a hand through his brown hair and shivered to the cold contact. "Ahah, real funny, Jack."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, like he always did, a smile drawing on his face anyway – even if he tried to hide it. He liked the man. Jack was like a really, _really _great friend, even though he didn't know much about him. Actually the brunet didn't even know where the other lived, he didn't have his phone number, he knew nothing but his name and some little things he liked thanks to their small chats.

Actually he was surprised to be friend – or more he wasn't so sure anymore - with some random teacher he met at his daughter's kindergarten, really. Not everyday this happens. He was glad he had met him, though. Jack was someone … interesting, to say the least. The brunet always loved to talk to him, finding the teasing and the flirting between them kind of comfortable and funny. He only hoped he wouldn't lose himself in the little game they had.

Shaking his head slightly, in hopes it would make those thoughts go away, Hiccup let his green eyes move from his daughter to his 'friend'. "Anyway, everything went good with Ellie today?" Not like if he was used to her getting into trouble, actually she was pretty calm for a child of her age, not like her brother Logan. Yes because the man had two children he had had with his ex-wife Astrid Hofferson, a boy and a girl he loved so much. Unfortunatly they couldn't stay together anymore, first of all because they fought too many times, but also because she knew he was gay. You see, Hiccup had been her best friend since well .. forever and when she asked him out the boy didn't know how to say 'no'. Sure he loved her, maybe not as much as a husband loves his wife but he still loved her a lot so he kept his feelings for himself and stayed with her. Even more when she got pregnant. But at one point he couldn't handle all this fake relation anymore, so he confessed to her, he told her everything – all his feelings about their relationship and she said nothing in response. All Astrid had done is standing and leaving for the other room, a week or so later they received all the papers to fill for the divorce.

As he thought back to the past he completely forgot Jack was talking to him. The white-haired man punched his arm, harder than he meant to, rolling eyes and called: "Hearth to Hiccup!" It made said man jump back a bit with surprise as he brought one of his hands up to his arm and stroked gently at the injured spot. Glaring he shook his head slowly, his green eyes narrowed, but Jack only laughed and crossed his arms. "Hey don't give me that look, it's not me who wasn't even listening." He continued to chuckle a bit, but decided to put on a fake pout, exagering on the lower lip.

"What, don't you love to have my eyes on you?" There goes the flirt again, a smirk all over his freckled face as he raised one brown brow playfully.

"Oh I love it alright," The teacher's pout flew away as quickly as it appeared, instead putting on a smirk and – was that a wink? I think so. "But I'd rather not melt right now, I have to work you know." If he actually could melt he would have long time ago. The other's eyes on him really did make his whole body burn inside, it always managed to make his heart beat like crazy and he could barely keep his eyes on him without blushing. It was hard not to just jump on his skinny body and kiss the life out of him. If only he could ...

He watched as his crush's mouth opened slightly, ready to snap back but was cut by someone tugging at his sleeve. It was Ellie, yawning a bit and pouting, she glared gently at his dad, tugging once more. "Daaad.. Come on I want to go home now!" Well she sure was the only one wanting to go back home. Hiccup sighed, looking down at her then back to Jack and reached to the back of his neck, scratching awkwardly at it. "Guess we're leaving then." Just as he said he was about to turn and leave, his daughter's tiny hand in his as she continued to pull at it, obviously earger to just go home and relax already. But the teacher didn't want to let them go just like this. He wasn't okay with that and decided to put his cowardise aside for a moment, just a few seconds, so he could finally speak up. Well he tried at least.

"Um, Hiccup?" Upon hearing his name the called man turned, his head tilting slightly to the side as he waited for the other to go on, a confused look on his face. But nothing came from Jack. Well nothing but mumbles, weird noises, and the sound of his body moving nervously as he tried to push himself to speak. _Oh come on, it's not that hard to ask someone out!, _he yelled at himself, frowning_, plus what could possibly happen? He could say no and then... _Biting on his lower lip down hard he let his light blue eyes fall on Hiccup, before shaking his head and straightening. _If he says no then I'll just deal with it like an adult and stay friends._ Nodding, as to confirm his idea was great, he didn't see the single father frown and sigh, still waiting and actually starting to get annoyed. "You got any plans on Christmas day?" It took him a good minute, a deep breath, and more mumbles before Jack actually managed to speak up again but he was proud of himself.

For only reply the brunet blinked, taking a moment for himself to think about what his friend – alright, alright **crush** (he finally accepted it) just said. Was that a .. date? No no, it was just two great friends hanging out. It did sound like a date though, and it was confusing the man now, but he decided not to let his confusion and nervousness show, instead playing around wih it. "Is that a date?" He laughed gently, hoping Jack wouldn't think he was making fun of him at least, "If yes then I have nothing planned yet, so yes."

Now Jack wasn't one to blush easily, but he sure could imagine how pink-ish his cheeks were and for sure it wasn't the cold. A date? Was it that obvious? The laugh coming from the other man's actually scared him, his lips pursing into a thin line. Only to turn into a large smile, almost reaching his ears and soon making his jaw hurt slightly. He said yes! Hiccup just said yes, and it made his heart stop, skipping beats and beats for a several seconds. "Yes? Awesome!" Was all he managed at first, before coughing to try and regain his composure at least. "I-I mean, that's cool then. I'll see you tomorrow then and we can talk about it?"

Hiccup raised a brow, crossed his arms and looked down at Ellie who was sighing again and again, before looking up to the boy. "What about later? Ellie's coming back this afternoon anyway." Even if he tried to hide his happiness deep inside it was hard not to smile when he was so glad they were finally going to hang out. Or date, or whatever you want to call this rendez-vous as. There was a bit of nervousness as well, he was so used to screw things up he really didn't want to this time, it should turn out perfect for once.

Jack almost facepalmed himself, what a dork, of course Ellie was coming in the afternoon! Then they could go somewhere and talk or something, with more time.. If he was allowed to go out of work without having to help clean things up. Quickly he turned, looking at his assistant, puppy eyes showing. She laughed, waving her hand in a go ahead gesture before making the kids line up once more so they were ready to go eat. Grinning he turned again and nodded so quickly his neck even hurt a bit. "We'll do that."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Welp, it's all for the first chapter. Now excuse me I'm going to hide under my bed and die. Bye~


End file.
